falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3 mods
The Fallout 3 editor (entitled Garden of Eden Creation Kit after an in-game machine capable of creating life from the wasteland) was officially released on December 11, 2008. The GECK can be downloaded at http://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/downloads/geck.html See also * Fallout 3 modding FAQ * BSA file format Fallout 3 Mod Sites: * No Mutants Allowed * Fallout3Nexus * Planet Fallout Uncategorized Mods * * http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_Fanmade_Multiplayer * Better Brahmin loot (more steak, skulls, and skin outfit) * Bodies Stay (named corpses stay forever) * BOS Power Armor (textures changed on BOS PA) * Changed house item cost (Duh, RAR format) * Chem Re-balance (Chems now have changed effects and have changed addiction rates) * Rivens Vendor (place to get Cat Ears and Cat Tail) * A series of flashbacks in Vault 101 (incomplete) Quest Mods 'Finchley Heights' Download Video of Exterior Spaces Video of Interior Spaces This mod contains a new settlement consisting of roughly 25 buildings (a quarter of which are inhabited and two thirds of which can be explored), a sewer system, and 15 NPCs. The mod also adds some new gameplay space to an existing dungeon. It adds one new side quest and one new unmarked quest. The side quest lets players choose to help a dying man program his personality into a Robobrain or to assist that man's rival in sabotaging the project. For more details, follow the link and read the full description. Gameplay Mods Unofficial Fallout 3 Patch Unofficial Fallout 3 Patch is an effort put forth by modder Quarn with help from others to fix a variety of bugs, mostly minor, in the game. It effects the changes on a plugin level, so anything not editable via the GECK or through mesh and texture editing is not possible. However, there are a myriad of bugs it can fix and already does, ranging from floating rocks and trees to minor mesh errors (like the mesh holes on the bottom of the laser rifle or the incorrect physics material on several creature ragdoll skeleton meshes) to AI bug fixes (such as Shrapnel wandering the wastes if Flak is enslaved). FO3Nexus Download Site Official Bugtracker Weapon mod kits Download Weapon Modification Kits - or 'Weapon Mod Kits' - allows you to use a Workbench to modify your favorite (supported) firearms with a range of handy attachments: Auto-Fire Mechanism (AF): Adds full-auto firing capability to most guns that do not have it otherwise (also increases weapon spread by around 50%). Extended Magazine/Clip (EC): Doubles magazine/clip capacity. Laser Sight (LS): Increases accuracy (reduces weapon spread by around 33%). Scope (SC): Can use scope to sight targets, increases range by 30%. Silencer (SI): Makes weapon silent, decreases damage (by around 10%). Earlier versions added special weapon mod workbenches to locations, but the latest version allows the use of any workbench. The latest version requires the Fallout Script Extender (FOSE) to work properly. Mod Kits can be purchased or found in random loot. All .44 magnums have their scopes removed, while silenced pistols are converted to normal 10mm pistols with attached silencer kits. A.C.E. Amplified Crippled Effects Download A.C.E. is a mod used to make crippling a more effective choice in combat. Crippling the legs slows the enemy, crippling the arms and head affect aim, and crippling the torso causes a drop in strength and endurance. Mothership Zeta Crew DownloadMothership Crew adds a new faction: your own starship crew for Mothership Zeta, that will form a powerful organization called the Terran Starship Command.Under your leadership, the TSC will start playing a major role in politics all over the wasteland...It is very COOL!!! Better Living Through Chems Download This mod adds 17 new chems with unique effects to all chem-related leveled-lists in the game. Some of the added chems can be used to fill empty syringes and Dart Guns and unleashed upon your enemies. Better Companions & Caravans Download Makes several changes to companions and the 4 main caravans. Re-equip their default armor and weapons, changes their aggression levels, and recruit as many as you wish without karma checks. Non-essential and essential versions. Fallout Who Last Child of Gallifrey Ghost in the Machine Fallout Who is a Mod that allows you to become a Time Lord like The Doctor and allow you to use either the Sonic Screwdriver or Laser Screwdriver (like The Master). The Mod also allows the interior (Wallpaper according to The Doctor), to change acording to it's titles: Nauticle (11th Doctor's Console), (10th Doctor's Console), or Classic (Currently 5th Doctor's Console). You can also become a Time Lord and Regenerate. Fellout Download The most widely used environment mod, changes lighting, weather and other environmental effects. Phalanx Modules Download Changes companion handling to behave more like a real squad. * Ability to apply Stimpaks to companions (they return the favor if the player is in trouble). Outside of combat, a single stimpak brings the companion back to full health. * Group commands such as standing down (companions remove their headgear and wander around) or retreating. * Companions' skills and stats can be viewed on demand. * Sleeping at a player-owned bed or campsite will heal companions too. * Fawkes is now good at unarmed combat. In fact, he can fight unarmed as well as Marcus did in Fallout 2. * Companions no longer have unlimited ammo for their default weapons (except RL-3). To balance it out, companions ask for ammo when needed. * Companions do not die. Instead, they become incapacitated (for how long is determined by the player's level); a new perk alerts you when this is imminent. * Three new companions. Inebriation Download or Download #2 or Download German Version Inebriation adds a drunken effect to using alcohol. The effect increases the more you drink. If you use the Fallout Script Extender you will also experience movement confusion as your character stumbles around. It also adds a very strong hallucinogenic effect to cave fungus. Realistic Repair Rethought Download This very general and useful mod allows a more realistic repair of items from similar ones of the same material type or weapons caliber: A leather belt repairs leather armor and some helmets and a baseball bat can repair the wooden stock of hunting rifles. Wonderglue will repair clothing and leather. Tin cans and scrap metal are now worth picking up because they repair most armor and guns. Primitive forms repair rarer and more expensive items: the 10mm pistol repairs a 10mm sub machine gun but not a 5.56 caliber assault rifle. It also lets you repair a rare and expensive item without having to find another of the same exact type. For example: a common missile launcher will repair the rare fat man nuclear missile launcher. A large part of weapons maintenance is cleanliness, so cleansers will repair most guns and armor. Schematic created items are repaired by the items needed to create them. Using the mod will allow you to stay repaired most of the time by carrying light weight spare parts like scrap metal, tin cans and leather belts instead of having to carry two of heavy items like big guns and armor. Warning: Using this mod will eliminate the poverty of the early game and allow you to buy expensive luxuries and furnish your house very fast. You can use a strategy called "fix up and flip." For example, find or cheaply buy a badly damaged assault rifle worth 20 caps, repair it with free tin cans and scrap metal to the limit of your repair ability. You can resell it for over 200 caps if your barter ability is good. Sniper Accuracy Download Increases the Accuracy of Sniper Rifles in V.A.T.S. Owned Download When you kill all the owners of a house/apartment/building/... the building becomes 'Owned'. This means you can use the beds, storage your items without risk and take stuff without any penalty (except for bad karma). This mods aims at making the game more realistic. GreenWorld Download Adds trees and green to the Capital Wasteland. Comes in two versions, one that makes the Wasteland completely green, and one that adds only a few trees. Dusty Sky Download This Mod changes the atmosphere in the Fallout 3 World. It makes the world a lot darker and dusty. (no longer available) Texture Mods Hockey Mask *Better Hockeymask Download *Full Face Hockey Mask- Download screenshot Plasma Weapon Kill Effect Optimized Download Visually changes the critical kill effect for all plasma weapons. It now burns the flesh from the bones. T-4x Power Armor Retexture Changes the T-4x Power Armor's eyes so they look like glass rather than steel Download Riven's Eyescapes Download Up to Update Pack 06 and Compatibility patches for the Hair Pack Mod and the Saram Hair Mod Terrain pack Replaces landscape/terrain textures and bumpmaps for FALLOUT 3. The default game textures and bumpmaps and have a typical resolution of 512x512 pixels. These textures have all been replaced with real-world photograph-based equivalent textures, and you can choose 3 different resolutions to suit your PC. -Features * 2048x2048 pixels (400% larger, Most detailed) * 1024x1024 pixels (200% larger, Detailed) * 512x512 pixels (same resolution as original textures, see screenshots) Fo3Nexus Download Megaton Texture Pack Replaces Megaton textures and bumpmaps for FALLOUT 3.The default game textures and bumpmaps and have a typical resolution of 512x512 pixels.These textures have all been replaced with real-world photograph-based equivalent textures,and you can choose 3 different resolutions to suit your PC. -Features * Max resolution (400% larger, Most detailed) * High resolution (200% larger, Detailed) * Default Resolution (same resolution as original textures, see screenshots) Fo3Nexus Download Rivet City Texture Pack Replaces Rivet City textures and bumpmaps with real-world photograph-based equivalent textures.You can choose 3 different resolutions to suit your PC. -Features * Max resolution (400% larger, Most detailed) * High resolution (200% larger, Detailed) * Default Resolution (same resolution as original textures, see screenshots) Fo3Nexus Download Content Mods Giant Player Character This mod makes you HUGE. Makes you a Giant, plus gives you a health boost. Download Ghoul Player Character Makes you a ghoul, with ghoul effects. Such as: *Makes feral ghouls friendly (unless provoked) *Makes you heal when being radiated *Gives you 50% resistance to radiation *Optional file makes your companions ghouls too! Download Marts Mutant Mod This mod is a port of MMM from Oblivion to Fallout 3. It focuses on adding a huge range of diversity to creatures and NPCs in the Fallout 3 world as well as adding new and unique creatures and NPCs to encounter. The mod is broken down into a core base and a range of optional modules. The key results the mod achieves are: * Every creature and NPC is unique with its own stats, size, confidence, health, damage and even skin (texture) * Creatures and NPCs suffer improved wounding effects such as visible bleeding and statistic penalties * Creatures and NPCs can loot the corpses of fallen enemies, after which you can find this loot if you kill them * Creatures and NPCs have improved behavioral AI based on class -- in any given group some may be aggressive towards you, some may be ambivalent, and others may avoid you outright. * Configurable increased spawns allow you tailor how many creatures and NPCs spawn in the game at any given spawn point * Improved faction system to better reflect inter-faction relations and ensure the player isn't the center of the universe * New creatures and NPCs to add variety to the wasteland -- all hand-crafted with their own stats, abilities, loot, weapons, textures and in some cases scripted AI behavior. Download Project Harrison Project Harrison gets its name from the continuance of Black Isle Studios naming system. Harrison works under the assumption that Super Mutants have an organized structure to their ranks. Features Include: *Currently have four new types of Super Mutants *10+ Types in the works *A more powerful and unique Gatling Laser, The Ultima Laser! *Helpful and friendly technical support *Constantly being worked on to improve Official Topic Here 19th, 20th, and 21st Century Weapons Mod Download 19/20/21st Century Weapons Mod adds over a hundred historic service firearms to FO3 (as well as Law Enforcement and popular civilian available firearms) from nations around the world from a timeline spanning several generations. Mod Includes several variations of each weapon (silent, scoped, silent w/ scoped, and standard); with some exceptions. Features include loot list additions to nearly every variety of humanoid encounter in the wasteland. (NPC, Raider, Talon/Regulator, Outcast/Brotherhood, Enclave, and SuperMutants) through a series of user selectable plugins. 19/20/21st Century Weapons Mod is an incredibly versatile stand alone weapon compilation and is 100% compatible with all official DLC, patches, and 3rd party content. <> <> Battlefield 2142 Weapons Download Adds a fair amount of small arms from BF2142, from pistols and SMGs to assault rifles and machine guns. Latest release also includes helmets. Once installed, the items are located in Springvale Elementary. Audio Mods Talk Thing with Cruk: Mutant Radio Download This adds a new radio station featuring the talk show "Talk Thing with Cruk". Riven Radio Download Here Radio Station for those that miss the Old Fallout 1 and Fallout 2 Ambiance. Will not replace default music. Shotgun Diplomacy Radio Download Diplomacy is boring. Shotgun Diplomacy is epic. Add a radio station and you're set. Existence 2.0 Download Station playing ambient / industrial / new age / dreamscape / terror across 64 original tracks and over 55 minutes of original DJ-ing by robot JunK'et, with visitable studio map and DJ interaction. Minor Mods Invincibility makes you INVINCIBLE!!! Want alot of xp? Don't want to "cheat" or die often? Want to battle enemies on Hard, but are you too wimpy? Not with this mod! it's rather simple, and when used in conjunction with my other mod, Giant Player Character, you can be THE ''force to be reckoned with! Download Pipboy Wording Changed Download "I" instead of "You" for things, very minor. Pipboy BetterUI Download PipBoy: Better main menu font, and better scroll bars. Status: Combined Rads, Effects and Limb Damage Trading: Full screen Dialogue: More speech options on screen at once, to avoid scrolling down (and missing some). BFBooby's Interface Mod Merged the features of Better UI, PipWare UI, Item Descriptions, FPS cross hair, and the improved World Map. Download Please note that Item Descriptions is outdated and you should grab "Pipboy Item Descriptions" for DLC support, some user made weapons support, and a generally better font. And grab "Pipboy Item Descriptions" here: Download House Map Markers Fo3Nexus Download Adds map markers at the Tenpenny Suite and the Megaton Home. Have to discover them first. Car Fort City! Gamesave by Daydreamdirty The goal of this Gamesave is to completely recreate Fallout 3 as we know it to something different by adding more NPC's, enemies, buildings, and by adding weapons that were orginally cut from both the original game and the DLC's that were released. This Gamesave is made to give you a "Hardcore" option to play Fallout 3 by changing these main characteristics of your player '''1.' 50% Less health 2. Does 50% less damage against enemies 3. Does 3x more critical damage (In memory of the now extinct Sniper Mod) 4. Receives about 50% more damage from Radiation. (Forces you to be careful around Radiation now.) 5. Several perks have been added from the start of the game- including cut perks from other DLC's. (If you don't have the DLC's don't worry as it won't ruin your experience.) Link to page Car Fort City! Gamesave This is a Gamesave which starts out with a premade character ready to take the G.O.A.T. Once you get out of vault 101, there will be more player homes, npc's, and weapons that were originally cut are now added into the player locations that were created. (For example, the grenade launcher from Broken Steel was cut, but works fine. It uses Shotgun Shells as ammo but shoots out grenades) Grenade Launcher Major Mods Enclave Commander Download Command an army of Enclave! Call in a vertibird squad, various air strikes, or teleport your follower to your position using the tactical radio! Take prisoners, or not... if your bored you could capture jack van hegan and laugh! GTS - Global Travel System Download Hugely increases the worldspace. You can now travel far beyond the borders of the Capital Wasteland, to other parts of Europe, and even to other continents! (No Longer Exists) Fallout 2161 - Fallout Total Conversion Mod Siteexpired, offline This is a Total Conversion Mod to recreate the original Fallout game in the Fallout 3 engine. FOOK (Fallout Overhaul Kit) Think of it as an expansion pack. It adds: 120+ New Weapons! 80+ New Apparel Items! 25+ Clutter Retextures! (All items are fully integrated in the game! People use them, vendors sell them!) Weapon and Armor Rebalance! Harder NPCs, chance of meeting harder ones increases as you level up. Items, especially weapons and ammo, are now more expensive, this goes in line with increased ammo spawns! (due to stronger enemies your ammo use is gonna be higher than in vanilla.) New weapon sounds! New Misc Items! (I.e. Holotapes.) DLC support! Site OUTDATED! FWE (Fallout Wanderers Edition) Fallout 3 "Wanderers Edition" is a compilation of mods integrated together with the aim of improving the challenge, sense of immersion, and depth of gameplay compared the vanilla game. The "Wanderers Edition" emphasizes balance, choices and consequences, role-playing, and (to the extent that gameplay remains fun and exciting) "realism." Generally, you'll find the wasteland to be a far less forgiving place. Key features include: More Realistic + Lethal Combat, Weapon and Armor Rebalance, Item + Loot Enhancements, Character Development Tweaks, Elimination of "Immersion Breakers" http://fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=2761 download GTS - Iceland Uses the global travel system to create a massive new country, Iceland. It was in very active development for more than 3 months, in the latest version GTS is optional. Fallout 3 - Iceland Wiki link Download Project Beauty This is my attempt to change various female NPCS for the better. I've re-rendered each of them based on my ideals for beauty. Eyes, lips, face, jaw, nose size, chin, etc. This mod doesn't use any makeup mods. It doesn't use any hair mods. It doesn't use any "anime mods" My attempts were to make the characters in the game to have a more natural and realistic appearance This is very different from the way most mods are handled as this mod will change EVERYDAY. Keep an eye on it because what you see today won't look the same tomorrow. Fo3Nexus Download Utilities Fallout Mod Manager A collection of utilities related to both creating and using mods. Current features include: - One click mod installation and removal - Setting active mods and changing load order. - Extracting bsa's - Repacking bsa's - Low level esp editor and script compiler (TESsnip) - sdp editor Fo3Nexus Download ArchiveInvalidation Invalidated This little program will allow you to totally eliminate the need of ArchiveInvalidation.txt! But how does it work? It works by adding a dummy texture BSA to the start of the BSA load list, this stops Fallout 3's ArchiveInvalidation from running on its main texture BSA allowing any texture replacements you have to work automatically without the need to do anything ever again. Fo3Nexus Download Fallout 3 Configator A utility which lets you change the Fallout 3's configuration variables through a simple user-interface and switch between custom presets. A safer and an easier way to tweak or troubleshoot Fallout 3 than messing around with the .ini files. Fo3Nexus Download Category:Fallout 3 mods